Trust Me
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: It's words on a page. It's a challenge fic. It's season 8 Marsan. Read at your own risk. I dare you. I triple dog dare you to read it and I quadruple dog dare you to leave a review.


**A/N: Ok, so Rachel and I challenged each other and the elements I have to include is: Paper Airplane, Malted Milkballs, Biking Shorts, Japenese Fighting Fish, Coconuts, Bouncy Ball, Sand Dollar, Baby Blanket (or Safety Blanket), "I'm so cool" (or a variation there of) and Biscotti.**

**Dedication: Rachel, I guess. ;]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. shocking, I know.**

"Are you ready?" Mark knocked on Rachel's door.

"Huh?" Rachel asked, pulling off her headphones.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked again.

"Do I really have to go?" Rachel sighed, laying on her bed, her ankles crossed.

"Yes." Mark gave her a look, "It will be good for you to get out of the house."

"You mean after everything? After I almost killed my sister?! After I broke up you and Elizabeth?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach." Mark rubbed his scar, coming into the room, he sat next to her, "I know you're sorry about what happened with Ella and she's gonna be fine. Sweetheart, Elizabeth and I have been ending for a long time."

"Dad, just go have fun with Susan." Rachel grabbed her baby blanket and clutched it to her chest. To this day, she slept with it, playing with the frayed pink satin edges.

"Rach, come on. Susan planned this day, specifically for you." Mark said.

"Why does Susan even like me?" Rachel asked, determined to be miserable, "I treated her like crap when I was younger."

"And she knows that you were younger and going through a lot." Mark reassured her.

"Saint Susan, the ever forgiving." Rachel sighed, sitting up, "I'll go."

"Thank you."

"But, I'm not going to be happy about it." Rachel said, pulling on her shoes.

"I'd expect nothing less."

"That's Susan, do you want to get it?" Mark asked and Rachel shot him a look, "Right. You're about as welcoming as a Japanese Fighting Fish."

"Thanks Daddy." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Mark ran down the stairs and opened the front door, "Hey."

"Hi." Susan said, chewing on a malted milk ball.

"Rach is getting her shoes on." Mark said.

"Mmk." Susan said and popped another candy in her mouth, "I'm addicted to these things, you want one."

"No thanks, I'm good." Mark laughed.

"So, how is everything?" Susan asked.

"Complicated."

"I'm sorry." Susan looked at him sympathetically.

"Not your fault." Mark told her.

"I'm ready." Rachel came down the stairs in her jeans, black converse and Green Day shirt.

"Hey Rachel." Susan smiled at her.

"Hey." Rachel said and gave a small smile.

"So, where are we going?" Mark asked.

"It's a surprise. Hence, I did not include you in my planning." Susan rolled her eyes and lead the way out of the house.

"Thanks." Mark said, dryly.

"Well, you're the one who moved to the friggen suburbs." Susan sighed.

"Evanston has a good school district." Mark said as he zipped up his jacket.

"He's hoping Northwestern will work Osmosis on me." Rachel piped in.

"How's that working?" Susan asked.

"Zoom in on my F in Biology." Rachel shot back.

"Zing." Susan muttered.

"But she's getting tutoring." Mark added.

"Tutoring as in an hour of what should be considered prison with Mr. Carmichael twice a week, then yes, I am getting tutoring." Rachel shoved her hands in her pockets.

"It's okay Rach, I failed bio in high school too." Susan said.

"Really?" Rachel looked at her bewildered.

"Yep. I had to take summer session twice." Susan explained, "And look at me now, I'm a doctor."

"See Dad, Susan failed biology too." Rachel looked at Mark.

"Monkey see, Monkey don't do." Mark replied.

They were almost to the El station when Susan spotted a Starbucks, coming up with a plan, she stopped in her tracks, "Hey Rach. I want some coffee, how about you?"

"That sounds good." Rachel agreed.

"Here." Susan pulled out some cash, handing it to Rachel, "You go get me whatever you think sounds good."

"Really?" Rachel asked, ever since she started getting in trouble, she hadn't been given control of anything.

"Yeah. I trust you." Susan said and sat down at a table.

"Cool." Rachel said and went into the shop.

Mark sat down across the glass table from Susan, "You're taking a leap of faith."

"She's not a bad kid." Susan said, "Let's just see if my little experiment works."

"Fine." Mark looked through the plate glass window.

"Hey!" Susan snapped her fingers, "Don't watch her. This is about trust."

"You're putting way more faith in her than I think I ever have." Mark told her, feeling bad about that fact.

"Mark, I grew up with Chloe. Rachel is a bright, beaming, ray of sunshine compared to that mess." Susan reminded him.

"If I ever stop coming to you about stuff, hit me." Mark told her.

"Can I chose the weapon?"

"Here." Rachel came out with their snack, "Susan, I got you a chocolate chai and biscotti. It's my favorite combo in the whole world."

"Thanks Rach. What'd you get?" Susan asked.

"The same." Rachel got the change and receipt from her pocket, holding out to Susan.

"You can throw the receipt away." Susan shrugged, not even looking at the money as she slid it in her pocket.

Rachel looked at Susan like she had two heads, but sat down at the table and began to eat her snack.

"What about me?" Mark said, sticking out his lower lip playfully.

"You hate caffeine Dad." Rachel told him, "You've given me so many convos about how much it affects my concentration."

"Here Mark." Susan held out her cup.

"Thanks." Mark smiled, stealing a sip.

"You're gonna get cooties." Rachel sing-songed.

"You know cooties have never been scientifically proven?" Susan said, eating a bite of her treat.

"Biology?" Mark asked hopefully.

"Nope, med school."

--

They walked along the pier, Susan and Mark sharing a cotton candy and Rachel walked ahead of them, "Can you find Sand Dollars in Chicago?" Rachel asked, leaning against the railing.

"Probably in a thrift shop or some old ladies basement." Mark told her.

"Drat." Rachel sighed.

"But I'm so cool!" A man in bike shorts that were far too tight, yelled at a red headed woman.

"No, you're just an idiot." The woman said, "I never should've left David." The woman muttered.

Rachel, Susan and Mark all looked at each other before they bust up laughing, the man shot them a look before storming off.

"Awe, I almost feel bad for the guy." Mark said.

"Whatever, that redhead did not seem happy." Rachel replied.

"Maybe we should stay out of other peoples love story." Susan said, linking arms with Rachel and walking further down the pier.

"Susan, will you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Rachel looked up at her, hope filled her eyes.

Susan took a breath, Rachel had been responsible and honest the whole day, Susan owed her one, "Sure."

"But.." Mark interjected.

"But nothing." Susan said, handing him her half empty plastic cup of chai and whip cream.

"Yeah, Dad. We're gonna ride the Ferris Wheel." Rachel smiled, pulling Susan over to join the line.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mark asked, looking Susan in the eye.

"I.." Susan took a deep breath, glancing at Rachel, "I'm gonna be fine."

"Thank you." Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thanks for doing this."

"Anytime Jeff." Susan winked at him.

"Back at you Mutt." Mark laughed.

Susan and Rachel climbed into their seats of the Ferris Wheel and were harnessed in. Susan closed her eyes and breathed through her nose as they were moved up so the next passengers could board.

"Susan?" Rachel looked at her.

"Huh?" Susan asked, clutching the lap bar.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Susan said, her eyes clinched shut.

"Susan?" Rachel asked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes." Susan said through gritted teeth.

"Why didn't you say something!?" Rachel gasped.

"You deserve this. You've been so awesome the whole day." Susan told her.

"You did this, cause I didn't steal your money or lie to you?" Rachel asked.

"You're a good kid Rachel, I was just proving a point." Susan said as Rachel hugged the best she could in their tiny car.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, "Open your eyes, Susan."

"No thanks. I'm good just hyperventilating." Susan said, her knuckles white from gripping the bar so tightly.

"C'mon. We aren't gonna look down." Rachel coached as the Ferris Wheel began to turn.

"I'm not opening my eyes." Susan repeated.

"Come on." Rachel said, "You trust me, don't you?"

Susan forced her eyes open and looked into Rachel's bright blue eyes.

"You did it!" Rachel cheered, "You're doing great Susan."

It was Susan's turn to look at Rachel like she had two heads.

"Dad did this for me, the first time I road a Ferris Wheel." Rachel explained, "He said the trick is to stare out at the horizon and not look at anything else."

"It is beautiful." Susan said, looking over Lake Michigan.

"You're doing great Susan. We're both going to be okay." Rachel murmured.

"I know." Susan smiled at her.

Rachel glanced down, "Dad's head looks like a bouncy ball from up here." Rachel waved.

"Huh?" Susan asked.

"Don't look down!" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm sorry. No looking down."

Soon the ride ended and Rachel helped Susan out of their car, Susan walked over to Mark and he hugged her, "You okay?" he asked.

"She opened her eyes." Rachel smiled.

"I did." Susan said, looking up at him.

"Wow." Mark's jaw dropped.

"I taught her the horizon trick." Rachel explained.

"Rachel was a very good coach. I'd recommend her to anyone." Susan laughed.

"Hey look!" Rachel pointed at the photo machine, "Let's get out pictures taken, this is a day to go down in history."

"Rach, your dad sucks at those." Susan laughed.

"Shut up." Mark elbowed her gently and Susan shoved him back.

"You two fight like third graders when they have crushes on each other." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Out of the mouths of babes." Susan muttered.

"Here." Mark handed her the two dollars to feed into the machine. Mark climbed into the small booth first, Susan slid in beside him and Rachel sat on their laps.

"This is like the time I tried to give my Barbies a ride on a paper airplane." Rachel chuckled.

"Okay Mark, remember, your supposed to look at the camera." Susan laughed.

"Shut up Susan." Mark muttered.

"Dad, you're a dork." Rachel told him as the camera flashed.

"I love you both sooo much right now." Mark said dryly.

"You know we're your favorite people." Rachel told him.

"Uh huh." Mark said and tickled her sides.

"DAD!" Rachel shrieked with laughter.

--

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Mark asked.

"I'm not eating anything with coconut." Rachel said.

"Because all restraunts serve coconuts." Susan teased, "How about we grab some Chinese and crash on your couch?"

"Sounds perfect." Mark said.

They took the El back to Evanston and ordered Chinese delivery. When the food arrived, Rachel put in 'Garden State'. Mark and Susan sprawled out on the couch and Rachel sat before them, using the coffee table for her table. The food disappeared quickly and Rachel was asleep by the time they stood on the crane screaming. Mark paused the movie and picked Rachel up, carrying her up the stairs.

Susan put down her drink and followed him, standing at Rachel's door and watching his tuck his daughter in, her heart melting a bit. It was the life they could've had if she had never left.

"Thanks for today." Mark whispered, shutting her door behind him."

"No problem." Susan smiled.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Susan took a deep breath, letting it out. Before she could think about it or talk herself out of it, she stood on her tip toes, brushing her lips against his. So faint it almost wasn't there, but they both knew it was.

"I'll see you at work, Susan." Mark whispered, tucking a blond lock behind her ear.

"See you at work, Mark." Susan said, walking down the stairs and slipping out into the cold night air.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was stupid and Rachel can hate it all she wants.**


End file.
